Hogwarts Stuck Year Two
by karkles413
Summary: Year two! Read year one first, and remember there are... SPOILERS! :P Okay just review, and thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

David,

I hope you are enjoying your summer vacation so far, and have not succumbed to the pressure you are under to be more ironic than ever. I myself have found my mother to be even more intolerable than ever, as she continues to shower me with meaningless words of affection that are clearly another scheme in her passive-aggressive attempts to antagonize me. I do not believe I need to say that it is not working.

Have you found yourself in trouble yet? Are you planning more pranks to play on innocent Hogwarts students, both young and old? To the second question, I would suggest you refrain from any of the more elaborate pranks, if you wish for Jade's attention to be positive. Please write back as soon as possible-I did not realize how difficult it is to be only in contact with a drunk madwoman.

Sincerely,

RL

D4V3,

WH4T DO3S YOUR BLOOD T4ST3 L1K3? 1'V3 B33N WOND3R1NG. DO3S 1T T4ST3 L1K3 NORM4L HUM4N BLOOD, OR 1S TH3R3 SOM3 SP3C14L COOLK1D BLOOD TH4T T4ST3S 3XTR4 SP3CIAL?

YOU B3TT3R NOT B3 SP3ND1NG YOUR SUMM3R COM1NG UP W1TH PR4NKS, B3C4US3 1 W1LL HUNT YOU DOWN, 4ND YOU W1LL P4Y. JUST L1KE POOR S3N4TOR L3MONSNOUT. H3 H4D 1T COM1NG. H3H3. :D

-G4LLOWSC4L1BR4TOR

FF,

ii promii2ed you ii would 2tay iin touch, 2o thii2 ii2 me, wriiting two you. ii have no fuckiing iidea what two 2ay.

How ha2 your 2ummer been? ii'm 2ure you've gone 2wiimiing a lot, a2 that wa2 all you could talk about on the traiin. ii've been iin2iide, mo2tly, programmiing 2ome 2tuff. How'2 the a22hole Ampora? Hopefully not two well, but dream2 don't come true.

Wriite back, can't waiit two 2ee you, etc. etc.

-twiinArmagedon2

Rose,

hey, i got your letter. sorry bout your mom, i guess. unfortunately, my irony is off the fucking charts these days. what did you expect? yeah, i guess ive 'found myself in trouble' a few times, i guess, but bro was there to clean up the mess. he went shopping while i was gone, by the way. i got a ton of new dresses. theyre not all bad.

since i was gone, the house has been swarmed y puppets. ive found them everywhere. well, more everywhere than usual.

just thought id let you know that john plans all the pranks, i just use my kickass ninja skills to carry them out. plus magic.

speaking of magic, the sick beats ive been turning this summer are damn near magic, rose. theyre so ill, they had to stay home from school. theyre so ill, they had to go the fucking hospital and theyre in overnight surveillance.

anyways, im not thinking about jade this summer. this is a jade free summer. totally. who the fuck am i kidding with that bullshit, but im thinking about asking her out this year.

write back.

love from,

-dave strider

Terezi,

the fuck do you mean, "does my blood have a taste"? what kind of bullshit question is that?

again, _i dont make the pranks, john does. i just carry them out with my sick ninja skills._

the hell is lemonsnout?

hows your summer, tz? what have you been doing (besides possibly assassinating people in positions of power)

Nice talking with you,

-dave strider

Sollux,

)(E-Y! Wow, so nice to )(ear from you!

My summer is going swimmingly! I've been to t)(e ocean wit)( Eridan and )(is family! We've gone swimming every day, and we even went WATE-R SKIING! Eridan needed kelp, )(e fell loads of times. Apparently dreams do come true, because you're at your silly computer again, and my best friend )(urt )(imself! )(e's locked )(imself inside because )(e doesn't want to glub to anyone. I am soo done with )(is culls)(it! It's okay, because I get to spend more time wit)( Meenah!

When are you going to Diagon Alley! I'd love to see you there!

Love,

cuttlefis)(Culler

David,

Your meaningless gestures of sentimentality are much appreciated. The grammatical train wreck you would refer to as a letter, however, is not.

I'm sure you would appear quite handsomely in a dress, though it may be questionable to most functioning members of society. But, then again, so would the puppets that cover your house. No complains on the behalf of your sanity this time, I see. Perhaps you are finally realizing your messed up addiction to puppet ass.

On the topic of asking Jade out, I would mature a little before you let your brain even set foot in that direction.

Salutations,

RL

AA,

ii fiigured iif ii wa2 beiing forced to make human contact, I miight a2 well wriite to you. How are you doiing? ii hope you are enjoying your 2ummer.

-twiinArmagedon2

AA,

just thought ii miight let you know iit2 iincrediibly rude to not reply to me22age2, e2peciially after two weeks.

-twiinArmagedon2

AA,

goddammiit, you could at lea2t tell me you don't want to talk!

-twiinArmagedon2

D4V3,

HOW D4R3 YOU 4CCUS3 M3 OF CR1M1N4L 4CT1V1TY! 1'M HURT. L3MONSNOUT 1S 4 NO GOOD DR4GON WHO W4S C4UGHT P1RAT1NG MON3Y. I HUNG H1M.

-G4LLOWSC4L1BR4TOR

tz,

you hung a what? cool. i didnt know dragons could die that way. i thought you liked dragons. whatever. anyways, i drew you a thing. here: its pretty sick. anyways, talk to you on the train.

see you later,

-dave strider

kArKaT,

hOw'S mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg bEsT fRiEnD? tHiNgS aRe ChIlL oVeR HeRe. I hOpe yOuVe HaD sOmE MiRaClEs oVeR tHe sUmMeR. :o)

-tErMiNaLlYcApRiCiOuS

Tavroooooooos,

How's your summer? I hope its 8een shitty. Just like you. You're a 8ad person, Tavros.

Hahahahaha,

arachnidsGrip

Dear Rose,

How Has Your Summer Been? I Hope It Has Been Enjoyable, Like Mine. I Look Forward To Seeing You When I Return From School, Though It Is Nice To See Your Parents Again. I Do Hope That Your Mom Has Not Been Too Bad. I Just Got Done With All My Summer Work. I Am Sure You Finished Earlier-You Are Always The Better Student. Other Than That, I Have Not Had The Opportunity To Do Much This Summer.

When Are You Going To Diagon Alley? I Suppose It Is Too Much To Hope That I Will Run Into You There Two Years In A Row, But Perhaps We Can Plan To Go At The Same Time. It Is Too Late This Year, But Perhaps Next Year We Can Also See Each Other Over The Summer. I Cannot Wait For The School Year To Begin Again So We May Converse Some More.

Your Friend,

grimAuxiliatrix

Araaaaaaaadia,

Hey! How's your summer 8een? I hope its 8een okay. Ummm... Yeah. 8ye.

arachnidsGrip

Kanaya,

Hey! How's your summer 8een? Mine's 8een fine. Mom and dad have 8een laying low since winter, and we've moved away from our old house. Our new house is really big, and its on the countryside.

Aranea and I have 8een spending more time tog8ther. Its nice, I guess.

When are you going to Diagon Alley? I hope we'll see each other there.

See you on the train, girl!

Love,

arachnidsGrip


	2. Vriska and Kanaya

Vriska:

The week before school started, Aranea, myself, my mum, my dad, and two giant trunks piled into the muggle car and drove to london. We were staying at the Leaky Cauldron, in a fairly nice suite. Aranea had plans to stay with Meenah's family. I was hoping to see Kanaya as well, but I wasn't sure if I would. We hadn't made plans.

We arrived mid day, and checked into our rooms. We then ventured out into Diagon Alley. Each with a good chunk of gold in our pockets, Aranea and I ventured to find our friends and do some shopping. I did made my practical purchases first, then filled up my coin pouch again to go fun shopping. I bought a book about spiders in potions, then I stared at the newest broom in Quality Quidditch Supplies. It was a beauty, polished oak and twigs shaped into a gorgeous point. I looked at the price and stopped in my tracks. 7,000 Galleons? I would have to beg mum and dad for weeks. I sighed and walked away toward the game shop and bought a new set of Wizard's Chess, plus some new gobstones. I then ventured to Fluorine Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and got a generous sunday.

As I ate, I noticed my friend walking slowly down the alley with Rose Lalonde. I waved excitedly, and motioned her over. She sat, and so did Rose. Rose was quiet, but Kanaya and I talked about the new term. I offered to buy them ice cream, but Rose declined. Kanaya asked for a small pistachio ice cream, so I got her one. We ate in the sunshine and let it warm our faces. I only hoped it would be a better year than the last.

Kanaya, Rose and I walked around to different shops. I mentioned the new broom to Kanaya. She nodded.

"I hope I make the team this year." she said excitedly. Rose looked at me.

"What team?"

"The quidditch team, of course!" I said. She looked at Kanaya.

"I never knew you wanted to play Quidditch!" she said. Kanaya nodded.

"Yes, I love the sport. My team lost last year." she said. I nodded.

"The Canons will go all the way this year!"

We laughed and talked and strolled around until the sky darkened.

"Well, I better have dinner with Aranea and my parents." I said to Kanaya. She nodded understandingly.

"Okay, well, see you tomorrow." she said, and I disappeared into the Leaky Cauldron, leaving my friend in the dust.

Kanaya

Rose and I had made plans to meet in Diagon Alley. I was excited to see her again after the past two months. Nothing major had occurred, at least not in my life, but Rose was one of my closest friends and I couldn't wait to see her again.

We met in front of Flourish and Blott's, early in the morning near the end of August. I arrived to first, a few minutes early, and Rose, of course, showed up exactly on time. She was, once again, alone. Though I had heard many a tale of her mother's incompetency, I still found it quite strange that she would allow her twelve year old daughter out alone.

Rose looked older, and looked around for a few seconds before I made my location clear. She approached me with a smile. "Hello Kanaya," she said.

"It is nice to see you again Rose," I said, and we were off, going to make all of our necessary purchases first. We started out in Flourish and Blott's, browsing the shelves eagerly. I knew that later, when all of our purchases were made, we would gravitate back here, but for the time being, we were strictly looking for second year books.

"How was your mum?" I inquired of Rose, searching for a second year Transfiguration book. I found it a second later. Rose sighed.

"She spent all of break showering me with praise for my amazing abilities and talents. I, of course, had no choice but to respond in kind. It was very tiring." I grimaced as she spoke. I was never really sure if Rose was reading too far into things. It was a legitimate possibility that Rose's mum actually meant all of the overly enthusiastic things she said.

Eventually, we had made all of our necessary purchases, and mum insisted on buying Rose and I ice cream as a reward. I went along with it, but Rose looked a little befuddled. I suppressed a grin. Mum took some getting used to.

I was ecstatic to see Vriska sitting in front of the parlor, and the girl waved us over excitedly. I got so caught up in my conversation with her, I barely noticed that Rose did not say a word. Eventually, we finished our ice cream (Rose ended up not having any) and walked aimlessly around Diagon Alley. I was curious to Rose's almost complete silence, but didn't comment on it in front of Vriska.

Time seemed to fly, until Vriska had to go. I turned to Rose prepared to ask her why she was acting so strangely.

"I should attempt to make it home before it grows too late, or I will be subject to insincere concern for my well-being and admonishments for staying past a non-existent curfew," she said quickly, walking off. I stared after her, confused to her strange behavior, but shook it off, even more excited for the school year to start than I had been before.


	3. Sollux and Feferi

Sollux:

Summer break drew to a close, and before I knew it, I found myself at Diagon Alley with Mituna. We split up, and I was alone at last, trying to find the cheapest possible books and ingredients to buy with my few galleons.

"No, that's the third year book," I muttered to myself irritably, moving along. I was so engrossed in my search, I was taken entirely by surprise when I bumped into someone, but I still didn't look up.

"Sorry," I said, the response mirrored by a familiar voice, and finally, my head jerked up in surprise. "AA?" I said, looking at the dark haired girl with something close to shock. "Nice of you to answer my letters," I said, recovering. Then, I examined Aradia closer, frowning. She didn't look good. Her skin was pale and there were dark shadows under her eyes.

"Hi, Sollux," she said softly.

"You look like shit," came my response. She whirled on me, eyes flashing a little.

"I'm fine."

"Nice to see you too," I said, backing up a step without even realizing it, my eyes coming to rest on...a second-hand potions book! I reached for it triumphantly, and then realized that Aradia was watching me.

"What?" I said, voice defensive. "I've been looking for this all afternoon."

"I don't care," she replied, and I scrutinized her, more than a little confused. This was Aradia the way she'd been since her mum had died, but worse. Sharper around the edges, but still completely flat on the inside. Despite my annoyance with how she was acting, I couldn't just abandon her.

"Do you want to finish purchasing this stuff together?" I asked. Her eyes flickered away from mine.

"Not really," she said, voice dull. Okay, that was it.

"I don't know if most people assume that I actual enjoy talking to them, but both you and FF seem to feel that I make an effort for company for my sake. So go ahead, just be by yourself. See if I care!" I turned my back on Aradia, but she finally spoke a sentence longer than three words.  
>"You talk to me because you like talking to me," the girl informed me, and it wasn't a question. She seemed as if she was stating something that was a fact and would always be a fact. I rolled my eyes, but conceded.<p>

"Yeah, well maybe that's because I despise myself and perpetually seek to duplicate the emotional pain my hideous mutant brain causes every day. Did you think of that?" I turned back around to talk to her, and she opened her to reply, but a voice came from behind.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but it is so great to see you guys!" I recognized Feferi's voice, and took the opportunity to end the increasingly awkward conversation.

"Hey, FF," I greeted the blonde girl, not giving Aradia the chance to say whatever she was going to say. I heard Aradia offer an empty greeting as well. Feferi enquired on our summers, and informed me that she had received my letter. I smiled, unable to help myself, but even as I replied, I couldn't help but shoot a look at Aradia, accusing the girl who had not replied to any message I'd sent her.

Feferi could obviously sense the tension, and burst into a spiel about what she'd done over the summer, but I cut her off, not in the mood. She was still happy, but was grasping around for some topic to defuse the situation. A part of me felt sorry for her, and participated in the conversation, but I knew the attempt I was making was small. Finally, Feferi made her excuses quickly, and walked away. I was left alone with Aradia.

"Hey, AA, sorry about that. I really flew off the handle there," I offered, trying for something, anything, that would make this the tiniest bit less awkward.

"It's ok," Aradia said, words just as empty as anything she'd said before. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and offered some sort of lame excuse about needing to find my brother. I hurried off, but I could feel her eyes watching me walk away. It took far too much effort to not look back, and even once I left her behind, I couldn't forget Aradia's broken eyes.

Feferi:

The last day at the seaside, I coaxed Eridan out of his room and we strolled down the beach, tossing rocks and finding shells. We talked like we did in the old times. It was nice, but I knew that it wouldn't last.

Diagon Alley was so much fun! Eridan and I shared a room, and we spent the day chasing each other down the streets and shopping for our school things. I had so much fun!

Then, one day, Eridan saw one of his roommates and excused himself. I walked, alone, down the cobblestone road. I saw Sollux talking to Aradia Megido. I skipped up.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but it is so great to see you guys!" I said. Sollux and Aradia looked at me.

"Oh, hey FF!" said Sollux. Tension hung in the air, and I felt awkward.

"Hello, Feferi." said Aradia. I beamed at them.

"So, how were your summers! I got your letter, Sollux!" I said, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Yeah, I got yours too." he said, amused. I grinned.

"GREAT! I went to the sea, and waterskied, and-"

"I know." he said, cutting me off. His body language was negatively charged. Aradia pulled a smile, but I knew there was some shit going on.

"Yeah! Anyways, are you guys staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yeah, I am." said Sollux. I nodded.

"Cool. I'd better go, but I'll see you on the Train!" I said, and walked away, waving behind me. Boy, that was awkward.

I met up with Eridan again and we continued our Diagon Alley crusade, but something was nagging at the back of my mind.

That night, as I crawled into bed, I felt a pang of... something. I didn't know what, but something that day put me off. And it was definitely not my visit to Madame Malkin's.


	4. The Train Ride

Aradia, Sollux, Eridan, and Feferi

Diagon Alley had not gone well, not that I could bring myself to care. Sollux had gotten so angry, but it hadn't stirred any emotion in me. I only hoped that he was ok. If there was one thing left that I cared about, it was that I didn't hurt my friends.

School was starting in three days, but it didn't seem to matter. By this point, it had been so long since I had felt anything. I hadn't gotten angry at Vriska, mourned my mum, or laughed with my friends. Faking anything had gotten harder, but hopefully, no one would notice. I would almost have preferred to stay in my silent house, quiet and lonesome ever since mum died.

It was raining outside, and I could hear the drops splatter on the pavement, one by one. I stared out the window, trying to remember what it was like to be happy, to care. If there were two things I was sure of by this point, it was that I cared for my friends, and I would do anything to convince myself I was still alive.

Without even realizing what I was doing, I walked outside, feeling the cool pinpricks of raindrops against my skin. I started to run, away from the empty, broken down house, away from the empty feeling inside my own skin. I ran faster and faster, but the pavement was slippery and devious, and I tripped, hands coming out automatically to catch myself. They struck the ground hard, and I felt a burst of pain run through my body.

I picked myself up off the ground, feeling the sting of the blood, watching it pool up in cuts and scrapes-but I felt it. That was the important thing. It was the first time I had truly felt anything, truly been alive in months. I walked home slowly, staring at my hands all the while.

School was starting in two days, and the blood on my hands had all washed away, but the knife from the kitchen left new marks on my skin. I welcomed the pain, for I wasn't just a dead girl anymore. The knife earned a special spot in my bags, hidden away at the bottom of the chest, where secrets and broken things belong.

The next day, I made my way onto the train, looking for a compartment that was either empty or had someone I liked in it. I nearly passed by Feferi and Eridan, sitting near the back of the train, but Feferi called to me, voice bright. "Aradia! Come sit with us."

I could hardly refuse such a direct offer, so I tried out a smile and sat down across the car from Eridan and Feferi. Eridan did not look particularly happy with me, but Feferi's genuine happiness and bubbly personality made up for it.

"I just cannot wait to get back to Hogwarts," she gushed. "I've missed my fronds, and the school itsealf so much. We krill have so much fun this year!" I watched Feferi talk, and wondered how she did it. Every sentence she spoke seemed bright and full of happiness, and she seemed to have recovered from the events at the end of last year. Unless, of course, she had just become better at faking it.

"The summer was fun too," Eridan said, his voice a little bit defensive as he watched Feferi out of the corner of his eye. She rushed to assure him that of course she enjoyed the summer, she enjoyed the whole year!

"I hope you had a good summer," she said suddenly, turning to me. "I've just been glubbing on and on about myself, I never gave you a chance to speak for-Sollux!" she didn't finish her sentence, head whipping to the door as she spotted Sollux walking by. I swear, she had some sort of sixth sense that allowed her to know when anyone went by.

Sollux cautiously opened the door. I resigned myself to stilted attempts at conversation for the rest of the train ride. "Hi Eridan, FF," he said, nodding to both of them. His gaze trailed over to me. "...AA,"

"Hi, Sollux," I said softly. Eridan grunted out a hello.

"Come sit with us," Feferi begged, and Sollux reluctantly made his way into the compartment, plopping down next to me. Despite everything, despite how little I cared for any of these stilted conversations, or anything in general, there was still a part of me that thought of these people as friends. I didn't want to hurt them, but even I could feel the tension in the air. I couldn't leave Feferi to attempt to deal with all of it on her own.

I dug my nails into the palm of my hand, feeling the sharp pain and focusing on that. "Do you always go to the seaside for the summer?" I asked Feferi, and I could feel Sollux look at me in shock.

"Yeah, most years!" Feferi said, eyes grateful. "I love the water, and I spend all of my time swimming when I can. Eridan's family comes too."

"That sounds fun," I said, trying to sound as normal as possible. "I usually just hang around the house." Feferi frowned.

"Don't you get bored?" she asked. I shrugged, and the compartment fell into silence. I stared absently out of the window as the train began to move. After a few moments, I heard someone shifting around uncomfortably. Finally, Eridan cleared his throat.

"So, what's your favorite color?" he asked out of the blue. Sollux snorted.

"Seriously?" he said dryly. Eridan glared at the other boy.

"Do you have anything better?" Sollux hesitated before looking down. Eridan smirked. "I thought not. My favorite color's purple."

"No shit," I heard Sollux mumble under his breath, and Feferi gave a little giggle. Eridan, however, seemed conveniently oblivious.

"I love pink," Feferi trilled out, backing up her best friend. "What about you two?"  
>"Yellow," Sollux said before glancing at me. "And you, AA?" I hesitated for a moment, shrugging again.<p>

"I don't really have a favorite color."

"That's fine," Feferi's voice was enthusiastic. "There are lots of great colors out there." The conversation lapsed back into silence, and this time, Sollux was the one to break it.

"...Favorite animal?"

The rest of the train ride continued in this manner, until we arrived at Hogwarts. Darkleer directed us towards some carriages, before hurrying off towards the first years. Eridan, Feferi, Sollux and I crammed into one. "What makes them move?" Sollux asked me quietly, but Eridan overheard. He snorted, tone superior.

"They're pulled by thestrals." The boy crossed his arms, as if daring us to inquire on the subject of thestrals. I ignored him, staring at the floor until we pulled into Hogwarts. Let the second year of school begin.

John, Karkat, Gamzee, Dave, and Tavros:

The school year was finally starting again! I was excited to leave home this time, because, over the summer, the levels of familial strife was off the charts. I was grounded all the time, and my dad almost didn't let me come back. But I did, and so I was grateful to board the train and see him waving goodbye.

Diagon Alley happened about a week after school ended. My father, who was forever pragmatic, suggested that I buy all my school things at the beginning of the summer, so I missed all of my friends. But now, I would see them all again.

I wasn't sure where to sit, so I looked for Dave. He was sitting in a car with Gamzee and Karkat, and they were talking about something or another.

"Hey, Dave!" I said, sitting down next to him. He greeted me with a fist bump. I ignored this and hugged him. Karkat coughed.

"John, it's... nice to see you." he said like there was something in his throat. I grinned.

"Hi Karkat!" I said. He smiled weakly.

We talked about pranks and ate some candy from the trolley. The best part was the droobles. We all chewed a few pieces, so the compartment was filled with little pink bubbles.

Just then the door slid open.

"Uhhh... hi. Can I uh sit in here?" asked Tavros, who was sitting in the doorway. We nodded.

"Sure." I said. He grinned.

After that, the ride felt very awkward, but I wasn't sure why. All I knew was that Karkat was becoming my bro, whether he liked it or not.

Finally, the train was about 10 minutes away from the school, and we changed into our uniforms. I proudly clipped on a gryffindor tie, I had no time for tying that shit. Dave struggled with his, and so Karkat tied it for him, muttering insults under his breath.

As we got off the train, I looked at it. Was it a coincidence it was painted red and gold? Probably not.

Terezi, Rose, Kanaya, Vriska and Jade:

I was so done with staying at home. So done. Senator Lemonsnout had finally tripped up, and proven all my suspicions. I convicted him, and with the approval of His Honorable Tyranny, hung the bastard. Ha! Other than that, my summer was boring. I did my best to avoid my dad, and contacted a few of my friends, but the social gatherings I was forced to attend were hell.

I practically bounced on to the train, searching for a compartment with some of my friends. I found Rose and Jade sitting together near the front of the train, and invited myself in.

"Hello again!" I declared, sitting down next to Jade.

"Hi Terezi," Jade squealed, flinging herself towards me for a hug. Rose opted for a calmer greeting.

"How wonderful to see you again, Pyrope," she said. I inclined my head in her general direction.

"You too, Lalonde." I cocked my head then. "Why do you smell like alcohol?" Rose scoffed.

"You can blame my mother for all the less than becoming traits of my return from summer vacation," she said, voice pointed. Jade laughed.

"Hello Terezi, Jade, Rose," a sophisticated voice spoke from the doorway. I smelled green-Kanaya. But there was someone else with her, and she smelled like delicious blueberries, but even that was overridden by the fact that she was a huge bitch. Vriska. "Do you mind if we sit with you?" Kanaya asked politely. I sighed softly, surprised to hear the same noise from Rose. Surely she didn't have a problem with Kanaya, which meant I had finally found someone else who disliked Serket. Finally!

Before either of us had the chance to tell them to fuck off (Or, at least, Vriska), Jade spoke up, completely oblivious to my inner turmoil. "That would be awesome!" she said, voice cheery. Kanaya sat down next to Rose, and Vriska sat in between Rose and Jade, completing our semi-circle. There was silence, nothing like the easy banter we had going before.

"I can't see, but I can smell the tension!" I said, quite interested in where the situation was going. Four heads turned towards me.

"Pardon?" Kanaya questioned, voice level. I cackled.

"Forgive me if this offends, but you may have finally lost it," Rose said. I sniffed.

"I smell deceit." I said, and Rose pulled out a book with force. Snapping it open and reading it with a scowl on her face. Vriska laughed.

"What's gotten into you today?" she asked, apparently curious. I felt the urge to bang my head against a wall, but I didn't want to suffer any more head damage, so I ignored the three girls and turned to Jade.

"How was your summer?" I asked, and Jade and I had a very nice conversation, pointedly ignoring the three girls on the other side of the train. I resolved to never speak to any of them when they were in the same room as the other two. Of course, I never planned to speaking to one of them anyways, so that was easy. Finally, we changed into our Hogwarts robes, and arrived at the train station. I got separated from Kanaya, Rose and Vriska, but Jade and I piled in a car with John, Karkat, and Dave. There were only four places to sit, so I immediately sat on top of Dave.

"Hi, coolkid," I said excitedly.

"Goddammit Terezi," he groaned. "This is not cool. This is so uncool it's like fucking Florida in here. It's so uncool, you just climbed inside an oven and burned yourself to death, and now you are forcing me to act like I care."

I ignored all his complaints, and stayed where I was for the rest of the train ride. I was so ready to be back in school.

Meulin, Nepeta, Kurloz, Horuss, Equius

My morning was very long. I was sad to say goodbye to my purrfect father, but I was so excited to return to my favorite place in the world, the Hufflepuff Common Room! It was so warm, the purrfect place for a catnap! I boarded the train and changed into my robes right away. My trusty cat hat slid over my bangs, and cool gloves stretched over my knuckles. I got them to match Equius'.

I slid into the compartment next to Meulin and across from Equius. He noticed my hands.

"Nepeta you've purchased gloves to match mine." I beamed.

"You noticed!" I said, bouncing in my chair. Equius wasn't very perceptive, which is what made it easy to sneak around him, taking potions. I was nearly a year into the process. Disciple promised we'd celebrate somehow. I was so excited!

We talked and laughed in the car. Meulin and I discussed Meulin's new cat, Rufuss.

"How did you name Rufuss?" I asked. She leaned in close to my ear.

"It's my shipping name for Horuss and his _boyfriend_ Rufioh. They're like, my OTP!" she said. I grinned.

"My OTP is Equius and this girl he likes named Aradia." I said. Meulins face went blank.

"Damara's cousin?" she asked. I nodded. "Oh. Stay away from Megidos." she whispered. I was intrigued.

"Why?" she shook her head.

"A while back, some shit went down. Don't screw with them." she nodded her head once, and that was that.

After a while, Equius, Kurloz, and Horuss left to change, and as the sky darkened, my home approached. I was so excited to be coming back!

We got into a carriage, and I noticed a boy in the one in front of us, a Slytherin, who was talking with a silly looking boy. The boy in question had dark hair and an angry expression. I was taken with him. I believed I had a new OTP!


End file.
